KHR: The Omake Project
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: The omakes for KHR: The Inheritance Project. Yay! Mostly there'll be a bunch of random little tangents and funny background stories. But if you have any requests just let me know, m'kay?
1. Dino and Yuni

**Authors Notes**

I started the omakes! Yay!

Lately... I've been having writers block... It's like the story is having a mid-life crisis and just refuses to be written...

All my plot bunnies were having this month long party in my head and now they're just lying around totally wasted or hung over...

Just on a whim, i drew Cielo and uploaded my amazingly crappy art to Deviant Art. I drew a couple more pictures and made a whole bunch of characters on this chibi maker thingy i found. Most of them are just ideas for characters but you can take a look if ya want. On DA I'm called "Torykitty". There's a link in my profile.

I randomly had this idea and just decided to write it down so, here ya go!

**End Notes**

* * *

**Eight Years Old**

I'd been living here in Japan for almost two months when my Uncle Dino came over from Italy for our eighth birthday. When he first arrived I had no clue as to who this blonde idiota was, but I remembered when I saw the giant turtle in the bath tub. Yep, only my uncle Dino would be stupid enough to carry around a giant killer turtle as a pet.

My Padre's lion, Natsu, was a much better pet. He was smaller than a normal lion and a lot friendlier too. He was fun to play with and so warm and cuddly he often slept in my bed. Masamune and I used to always fight over him (but we'd get so tired we'd end up sleeping together). Yeah, Natsu is a great pet, too bad we couldn't bring him with us… I don't think they'll let lions on the plane…

"_Hahaha! Sorry about that Katerina."_ I looked towards the kitchen where Uncle Dino was grinning goofily at my very pissed off Aunt Katerina. _"I don't know how he got away from me."_

**"Sometimes I wonder how that man is still alive…" **

"_I believe that Dio takes care of drunks and fools. I don't know about being a drunk, but he is definitely a fool."_ I murmur quietly back.

**"Amen to that."**

Auntie had her arms folded and was tapping her foot crossly. "_Honestly Cavallone… Just what day do you think today is? I've spend a lot of time preparing this party, try not to ruin it will you!"_ Uncle just laughed in response.

Auntie was preparing a party for us? Maybe I shouldn't have heard that… Masamune is outside playing with the remote control helicopter Uncle gave him so he probably doesn't know yet. I'll just pretend I don't know either. I move away from the kitchen and slip into the living room where my present from Uncle Dino sits on the couch unopened.

The whole fuss with the man-eating turtle had prevented me from opening it. But now that it's taken care of… I leap onto the couch and start tearing into the wrapping. Sweet! It's a train! I've got a small collection of hand-crafted wooden trains (not the model trains that move on the tracks), carriages and a few little conductor and passenger figurines.

I jump up and head outside to show Masamune, but stop in the doorway when I see the other kids. Merda! I'd forgotten he'd invited some friends over. Quickly I back away and stumble up to our room, clutching my train to my chest. I don't want to show those, those… damn maiali my new train! That bald cazzo is bound to break it into little pieces while everyone else just laughs!

They've been so horrible to me, always stealing my stuff and tripping me up in sport. They'll wait around outside after school and ambush me, throwing rocks and mud if I run away or forming a circle and attacking me all at once. The codardo don't fight fair! About a year ago I would have just smashed all their faces in and had Aigís break their bones. But I'm better than that now.

But seriously, why is Masamune friends with that bastardo? In fact, he's been acting so weird ever since we moved here. We hardly ever talk now and he refuses to walk together with me to and from school. At school he completely ignores my existence and at home he just doesn't talk to me unless he absolutely has to. It's like he's avoiding me…

He even divided our room in half with a long of blocks running down the centre and said I wasn't allowed on his side,_ ever_. On his side there are toys, clothes and candy wrappers flung carelessly all over the floor. On my side there's a disorganised bookshelf, a messy closet and a few toys sitting on the floor near the toy box at the end of my bed.

With a sigh I settle down and start playing with my trains. I can't go mulling over such depressing thoughts on my birthday, so I try to think of something else. Katerina hadn't given us presents yet, maybe she will during the party. Which I know absolutely nothing about…

Padre called this morning and said he'd be here this evening. I can't wait! It's been two months since I last saw him. I plan to stow away in his luggage when he returns to Italy. I figure I could survive the long flight without being too uncomfortable. And if I get discovered on the plane it'll be too late to take me back so he'll just _have_ to take me home, won't he?

My thoughts are interrupted by loud squealing from outside. Taking a look out the window I see Uncle Dino goofing around with Masamune and his friends. To be honest, I never really liked my uncle Dino. I have quite a few grudges against that idiota. Although I can't remember exactly what it was he did, I do know it was totally unforgivable…

As I watch them fool around I recall one time he came to visit us. I think it was when I was about four.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**"****_Okay! Keep moving. More, more. No, go more to the left! Okay you're good. More, more…"_**

_"How about you try helping instead of just talking!" I growl, completely out of breath. I'd pushed this damn armchair from the living room all the way over to the front entrance._

**_"I am helping. Someone has to show you which way to go."_**

_"Okay, fine! How about you push and I'll be the guide!" I shout as I slump to the floor._

**_"Padre said I'm not allowed to move the furniture around anymore, remember?"_**_ Why you smart arsed son of a—_

_"Hmm? What are doing there leoncino?" I turn to find Bernardo (our bodyguard) and some of the other guys walking up to me. Perfect!_

_"It's a secret!" I give them a wide toothy grin (some of my front teeth are missing), "But I'll show you if you help me move this into place!"_

_Most of them just laugh but they help me move the damn chair up to the top of the stairs. I check over everything I'd set up to make sure it's ready then run back upstairs where the others are waiting. "That's quite the contraption you've got here leoncino, but… what does it do?"_

_"Hehehe~! It's my ultimate weapon! This guarantee's me absolute victory!" I declare._

_Most of them burst out laughing, not in a mocking way. More like when someone laughs with you, not at you. "Ultimate weapon, huh? And who's the poor soul you're going to unleash it on?"_

_"Just wait a bit! It's almost time!"_

Meanwhile outside…

_Several cars pull up in front of the manor, from the first out steps a blonde man. The second car holds a young dark haired woman with an orange flower tattoo under her eye. From the third car comes a white haired man, with a strange purple mark under his eye, munching on a bag of marshmallows._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun's children~," He said in a sing-song voice. "I'm looking forward to it~."_

_"Byakuran." The woman gave him a stern look and the man shrugged in response. She sighed and turned to the blonde man with a smile. "But still, I must admit I am quite excited about meeting them in person! What are they like?"_

_"Haha! Well, they're very much like Tsuna, but you can definitely see their mother in them too." The blonde man replies with a goofy grin. "They're both pretty timid though."_

_"Hmmmm? Is that so?" She tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look. The marshmallow man just laughed a little_

_"Yep! Just like Tsuna was right?" He walked up to the door and began to go inside. "Really those two are just so cut—"_

_He never got to finish his sentence._

Back with Cielo, about a minute before the conversation outside…

_I glanced up at the clock and smiled evilly. "It's time! Captain! Prepare for launch!"_

**_"Alright! Preparations ready! Lieutenant! Move into battle position!"_**

_"Aye sir!" I give a salute and settle myself into the chair._

_"Oh? Getting ready to fire then are we?" Bernardo raises an eyebrow. "This'll be quite a show then." The others nod their agreement and step forward to get a better look._

_"Begin the countdown!" I shout. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…" The others laugh and join in. "Three, two, one, zero! Fire!"_

_Aigís shoves the chair as hard as possible and sends my flying down the ramp I made on the stairs. They start cheering as I go down landing on the launch pad, then the door begins to open. They stop abruptly, suddenly realising what my intentions are, and seem to turn to stone._

_When I hit the launch pad it presses a switch which causes the clamps to grab onto the chair and hold it in place. Then Aigís pushes the lever which releases the knife which flies across the room and cut's the rope tied to the anvil on the ceiling (it took _forever_ to set that up)._

_The anvil falls and lands with a heavy thud on the other end of the launch pad and sends me flying through the air towards the door. Just before I hit my target I scream: "SUPER SPLENDENTE CIELO CANNONE!"_

_"WHA—" Shout Bernardo and the others as they watch frozen in shock._

_"…just so cut—" SLAM! I give my Uncle Dino a flying head-butt right in the gut! He topples backwards and crashes to the ground; he never even knew what hit him. It was a one hit K.O._

**_"The mission was a great success! Good work lieutenant!"_**

_I pick myself up and stand over the corpse of my vanquished enemy. "Haha! Victory is mine!"_

_ "Hahahahahaha! 'Timid' indeed haneuma!" Laughed a weird white haired man. I stare at him for a while, carefully analysing him._

_I don't like him! His smile is so creepy! And he looks like a creepy paedophile (Uncle Gokudera taught me what that word means)! I give him my scariest death glare as Mr Romario checks to see if Uncle Dino is still alive. When he groans a little I stop glaring at the intruder and go back to my original objective._

_Plan A didn't finish him off so I'll have to go with plan B! I run back inside and grab the spiky hammer thingy that one of the suits of armor was holding and drag it back outside. "With this you shall meet your end, vile fiend!" I shout as I raise it up to land the finishing blow._

_"Cielo! Stop trying to kill your Uncle Dino!" Padre's voice booms from up the stairs causing me to stop dead and drop my weapon._

**_"Dang, so close!" _**_Missed it by that much…_

_"Bernardo. If you were here then why didn't you stop him?" _

_"Forgive me Decimo, but in all honesty none of us even realised what he was up to until it was too late…" I heard him reply bashfully and some of the others pitch in their apologies and embarrassed laughter._

_"Honestly Cielo, whatever am I going to do with you?" Padre sighed with a smile as he walked up to me with Masamune sitting sleepily in his arms. No fair! Why does he get to be carried? I pout and raise my arms towards him. "Ha-ha, I can't carry both of you! You're just too big!"_

_My pout deepens and I raise myself higher on my tippy toes. Suddenly I'm picked up from behind by some lady I've never seen before. "Unhand me, woman!" I cry and flail around._

_"Cielo, that's rude…" Padre sighs a little._

_"It's alright Tsuna!" The lady smiles and then turns to me. "Buon pomeriggio, my name is Yuni! You must be Cielo." She doesn't seem like a bad person…_

_"…Buon pomeriggio…" I mutter my reply still annoyed at being picked up by a total stranger. When I take a good look at her face I find that not only is she very pretty, but also has this really cool tattoo thingy under her eye! "Your eyes are pretty and your tattoo is really cool! I want one too!"_

_She giggles a bit and smiles brightly, "Thank you Cielo-kun. I think your eyes are very pretty too."_

_I blush at this. She's a really nice lady! I like her a lot! I think I'll make her part of my army; since she's so gentle and kind she can be a nurse! I open my mouth to ask her but a yawn comes out instead. Well, I had spent the whole morning setting up the runway and launch pad; of course I'd be a little tired._

_"I think it's time for your nap isn't it?" She giggles. _

_I shake my head, "Not sleepy…" I yawn again and rub my eyes. Yuni settles me on her hip and I wrap my arms around her neck to stop myself from falling backwards. _

_Padre chuckles a little, "Alright Cielo, time for bed." He opens up the door wider for me and Yuni. By now Masamune was already fast asleep. "Ah! Bernardo! Can you help Romario take Dino to a bed so he can rest?"_

_"Of course, Decimo."_

_Padre and Yuni chat as they carry us upstairs to our room. I nuzzle into her neck a little… she smell nice too…_

_"..." The white haired man stands outside still smiling creepily. "Arara? Tsunayoshi-kun? Could it be that you've forgotten about me?"_

_*End flashback*_

* * *

"Alright everybody! It's time for lunch!" I hear auntie sing-song from downstairs.

I suddenly realise how hungry I am… and that my legs have fallen asleep… Wow, how long was I out of it? Oh well. I stretch, stumble to my feet and slowly wobble back downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen and there were balloons and streamers everywhere. How did she manage to hide all this until now?

Masamune sat at the head of the table with Auntie standing beside him handing over a gigante present. Seeing as all his friends were sitting around him, I snuck past them all and sat at the other end of the table. I waited patiently for lunch to be served and for her to give me my present too.

Although I got my lunch (our favourite: 'Spaghetti Vongole') I never got a present from her. All I got was a plain white card (she'd clearly just got it at the last second) which said: "Dear Ceilo, Happy Birthday. Love Mama Katerina."

…She spelt my name wrong…

* * *

**More notes**

Hehehe, What do you think?

I have a few more idea's on other omakes, but I'll probably end up writing them in a random order rather than chronologically.

If you have any requests for character appearances or background stories 'n' stuff just let me know with a review :3

As for "KHR: The Inheritance Project"... at the rate things are going, the next update could be any time during the week to sometime next month...

But you never know, The plot bunnies might suddenly revive and swarm me again.

So keep an eye out! XD

Love NyanNyan-suru


	2. Hibari Kai and the Small Animal 1

**Author** **notes **

Another omake. Yay! This ones all about Kai! :3

At first this was going to be so much longer but then i kept changing my mind on all the little details... so yeah...

This particular omake is going to be in several parts m'kay :D

BTW, lots of reviews for both stories increase my motivation to write, which means faster updates ;P kk?

**End notes**

* * *

**Eight years old**

Hibari Kai is rather shy and not a particularly sociable kid. His father had raised his son to be strong and independent, like him. Kai loved and respected his father, so he always did his best to live up to his expectations. Naturally, Kai's view on the world was heavily influenced by his father.

He believed that rules were meant to be obeyed; they were made for a good reason after all. Foolish herbivores that broke the rules should be bitten to death. He made it his duty to be the one to enforce the rules, since no one else seemed to be capable of doing so. He was stronger than those pathetic herbivores that believed they were above the law.

Ever since he was very young Kai had never formed any type of relationship or attachments with anyone outside his family. He was the powerful and almighty Hibari Kai, no one dared to approach him out of fear. Not to mention he had a higher intelligence than most kids his age and found most of their conversations beneath him.

He had come to dislike crowds; they were noisy senseless groups and he wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't like to share his things and he hated the idea of relying on someone else's power. He despised the idea of having a sibling too. Just having his parents was enough for him or so he had thought.

When his mother became pregnant, it was like the world had ended. Yet after his sister was born, he found her to be rather pleasant company. As she grew older he discovered that they were fairly similar. His mother had so much love inside her and his father had many things to teach; he didn't mind sharing them with his sister.

He then came to understand a little as to why herbivores tend to crowd; it was nice to be with a like-minded person. However, he didn't understand why they were constantly crowding an in such large groups. One person was more than enough, and being together all the time would make him sick. He had yet to completely understand the way herbivores think.

In his mind the world was made up of two main groups: herbivores or carnivores.

Carnivores are the strongest creatures and sit on the very top of the food chain. They were stronger and superior to all other creatures. His father is a carnivore, his sister is a carnivore and he is a carnivore. It was only natural for a carnivore, like himself, to rule over the herbivores and keep peace and order.

Herbivores are weak and foolish creatures that stand at the bottom of the food chain. Despite being so weak, most of the world's population consists of herbivores and they tend to live for longer than most creatures. Although he had yet to fully comprehend why, he supposed it may have something to do with why they crowd.

In the wild, herbivores form large groups as it increases their chances of survival if they should come under the attack of a predator. The same must apply to the herbivores at his school too. But they must have some other way of defending themselves. Maybe it was like how his father's pet hedgehog, Roll, defends itself using its spines.

Adaptation and evolution perhaps… Well, whatever the reason, their uncanny ability to survive was worthy of his respect. His father told him that when it comes to a fight, only the strong and the cowardly survive. Although, there is another rare creature, other than herbivores or carnivores, that he greatly admires. Omnivores.

His mother was an omnivore. She may appear to be a rather weak and defenceless herbivore most of the time, but her fangs may very well be sharper than his father's even! An omnivore is a very rare breed, but they are fairly easy to pick out. They are too strong willed to be an herbivore, yet too weak to be a carnivore. Much like a wolf in sheep's skin.

Kai had never met another omnivore. But then he met Sawada Cielo. To be honest, he's not completely sure whether Sawada Cielo is an omnivore, herbivore or carnivore. He could fit into all three categories, yet at the same time he fit into none of them.

When the Sawada twins first transferred in he thought them both to be weak herbivores. Usually the herbivores avoid him, since he is a carnivore, yet that kid came up and sat next to him without a second thought. Either he was an idiot or he simply didn't have the same survival instincts that the others had. Was what he had thought.

But then they fought and he discovered that Sawada Cielo was not an herbivore, but rather he was a carnivore. His punch had a lot of bite to it (it nearly knocked one of his teeth out) and he was an experienced fighter. Since he chose 'flight' instead of 'fight' meant that he at least knew how to pick his battles.

Sawada Cielo had guts too, choosing to sit with him rather than with the rest of the herbivores. Yes. At first he was pretty excited to have finally found another carnivore, since his family were the only carnivores around. But as time passed he began to think that he may have misjudged him.

He was supposed to be a carnivore, yet he was just so passive. He always took a defensive stance and even when those cowardly herbivores started ganging up on him he never fought back! Sawada Cielo was by no means weak, so why does he let those herbivores do as they please?

Was that first time just a fluke? Frustrated he often challenged him to a fight, but he found that he was indeed capable of defending himself. Somehow this only infuriated him more. Why does it bother him so much? Maybe… he was just curious? Well, it was like he'd discovered a strange new creature.

Yes, that had to be reason why he was so fixated on this… right?

* * *

**More notes**

Wow, this ended up being just purely inner monologue... oh well... what do you think of Kai?

I'm about half way through the next chapter for The Inheritance Project. I have lots of ideas but it might take a while to get them all down...

In other news i drew another picture XD It's like a little preview for another omake I'm writing.

So review lots and comment too, 'kay

love NyanNyan-suru


	3. Tsuna's Eventful Meeting

**Authors Notes**

Wow, it's been ages since I written one of these... I still have two other half done omakes to finish to...

It's soooo hot over here too... almost Summer... almost holidays! YAY!

Anywho... I randomly came up with this scene, and I love reading fics about daddy Tsuna XD too bad there aren't more of them though...

**End Notes**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi is considered an incredibly patient man. He is known for his calm nature and his ability to keep a cool head in the face of any crisis. Yes, it is very difficult to piss off this man. However, should you manage to piss him off… run, hide and pray he does not ever find you.

Naturally his seemingly endless patience is the result of having spent roughly a decade in the care of a certain sadistic home tutor. As of now that limitless patience is wearing exceedingly thin.

There are many factors as to why this is…

First and foremost, he is currently engaged in a very irksome (yet necessary) meeting with none other than the Varia. For once he's glad that Kyoya was being difficult (as usual) and refused to come, and that Mukuro was being, well, _Mukuro_ and was doing his own thing (Chrome was busy with her own mission too). Lambo was currently ten years in the past so he won't be making it either.

Being forced to endure the very loud and very noisy arguments between just his Storm and Sun guardians and the Varia was already more than throbbing head could handle… Quite a bit of stress has been building up this past year too. Mainly due to the birth of his two sons, Cielo and Masamune.

Being a father is one of the hardest things he's ever done (and he's been through _a lot_). No one can truly prepare you for parenthood; it's something that comes to you naturally. Sure, he's made a few mistakes and he's bound to make plenty more in the future, but with every mistake he learns how to better himself.

However, the constant worrying over his youngest son's health coupled with the… _uniqueness_ of his oldest son has led to many sleepless nights. It was really beginning to take its toll on him… Particularly now that the little devils have started crawling (or _walking_ in Cielo's case).

The only thing that can be considered good about Masamune's bad health is that the majority of the time he is asleep. Of course this leads them to worry about his development but the doctors assure them that everything should be fine. Cielo on the other hand, is giving him a completely different set of worries…

At only eight months old the child has already begun to walk and talk. Now, Tsuna may not know all that much about child development but even he knows that this isn't normal. Though, the boy isn't bringing any harm to himself, rather he just tires himself out really quickly. So at the moment there isn't anything to worry about…

It would give him a lot more peace of mind if the boy would just stay put though. Especially given his…_ unique_ talents. Recently he has gained the ability to open any door, whether it is locked or barred makes no difference to him… Yes, Tsuna has spent many hours running around the whole mansion in search of his wayward son…

The boy seems to get bored very easily, mostly due to the fact his mother and brother are occupied with hospital visits. Even when Masamune is healthy enough to come home he has to be watched constantly in case there an emergency. His wife, Gisella, often laments on how she wishes she could spend as much of her time on Cielo as she does on Masamune.

She is usually a very bright and bubbly woman, yet she has become fiercely protective of her children. She refuses to take a rest and let the maids look after the boys, but that being said… he too doesn't particularly like the idea of anyone else being with his children. In fact, over the past few months he has been forced to fire much of his staff.

None of the maids or nannies seems capable of getting along with Cielo. They've all developed a fear of his son. Needless to say, it was an outrage. How dare they say such horrible things about a mere baby; his flesh and blood! Hayato, his ever faithful Storm, had taken care of relocating the dismissed staff.

Cielo may be _different_, but he was only a baby for crying out loud! The only babies that one can ever possibly feel the tiniest bit of fear about would be an Arcobaleno. Really the only dangerous thing about his son was the fact he tends to spontaneously combust. He and Nono have talked quite a bit about Cielo's, rather _explosive_ Dying Will Flames.

Perhaps it would be best to simply seal them away until he is old enough to control it…

"VOOOOOIIIII!" Crash! Sigh… there goes another vase…

_Ah, my head hurts… _He thought as he massaged his temples. Oh how he wished this meeting could just end already. It didn't help his throbbing head much when his Hyper Intuition was acting up as well. The alarm bells were going off particularly loudly, screaming: "There is something very wrong in this room right now!"

He was just so tired though, having not been able to get any sleep for the past three days or so. With all the chaos going on in this room, he just couldn't figure out what exactly was out of place. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself and began to assess the situation more carefully.

Let's see now; Hayato and Squalo are having a screaming match while Takeshi tries to calm them down (which is only making things worse). Belphegor was throwing knives at Fran, while Lussuria and Leviathan were getting an "extreme" lecture about sportsmanship from Ryohei. Cielo was trying to grab at Squalo's hair and Xanxus was just lounging with his feet up on the table with his usual "I am the King of everything" attitude.

Well, this is just how their meetings usually go— wait… Cielo was trying to grab at Squalo's hair…?

He could only stare as his son managed to grasp the long swaying grey hair when Squalo leaned back into his seat. He then noticed that the door had broken off one of its hinges and was now swinging wide open. It's high time he and the little devil had a talk about doors and _privacy_…

But that can wait; right now he had to act! Squalo was about to stand up again and Cielo had a very tight grip on his hair. It would also appear that he has the hiccups which, in Cielo's case, leads to very fiery consequences…

"Squalo, **_shut up and don't move_**." Perhaps it was because that was the first thing he said for the whole meeting, or maybe it was due to the killer aura he was currently emitting. Either way the whole room was silenced.

A silence that Xanxus broke when he burst out laughing; apparently he too had noticed Cielo's current position. Narrowing his eyes at him Tsuna stood, about to go and take the little devil back to his (probably frantic) mother. Before he could move though Squalo made the mistake of standing which led to him realising he was carrying extra weight.

"VOOOOOOIIIIII!? WHAT'S WITH THIS BRAT!?" He screeched as Cielo started giggling and swinging back and forth. Tsuna inwardly face palmed and suppressed a groan.

Of course Cielo then _had_ to hiccup and set Squalo's hair ablaze. "VOOOOIIII!?" Takeshi was the first to react and tried to reach for the little devil. But Cielo didn't want to be caught and swung himself onto the table, dodging away from Hayato's grasp as well. Only to be scooped up by none other than Xanxus… Well, that could have gone better…

"Well, what do we have here?" He sneered.

"Aaaawww! So cute~!" Lussuria swooned. "Oh, let me hold him too~!"

Tsuna was not happy at all. "Xanxus put him down. Now." He allowed his killing intent to leak out as he stared evenly into Xanxus's smirking eyes.

Cielo then began thrashing around, his big, round mismatched eyes glaring at Xanxus (and Lussuria). "Leggo!" He shouted then hiccupped again, bursting into flames.

Xanxus's eyes widened ever so slightly before his smirk broadened even more. Cielo then decided he had had enough. Behind them one of the suits of armour began to shake and the axe it was holding was pried out of its grip. It was then raised above Xanxus's head.

"Cielo!" Tsuna's scolding voice made the boy flinch and drop the axe next to Xanxus's arm, causing the man to jump slightly and drop the little devil. He landing lightly on his feet and ran across the table into his father's open arms.

By now the whole place was in chaos again, and Tsuna had reached his wits end. Enough was enough. "SILENCE!" Everyone stilled at his command. Boss mode Tsuna demands to be obeyed, and angry boss mode Tsuna absolutely _must_ be obeyed or suffer the consequences at your own risk…

"Now, if there's nothing else actually_ important _that any one must add," He strained the word important, and scanned the room for a response. Receiving several shaking heads as a response he continued; "Then this meeting is at an end."

And with that he turned and swiftly sped down the hall leaving the rest to Hayato.

Muttering angrily he turned his attention to his, now quiet, son. He felt all his anger and irritation suddenly dissipate at the sight of son clutching onto his jacket fast asleep. He must have worn himself out… the little devil…

With a small smile Tsuna made his way back to the boy's room. He met Gisella as she was about to come out, probably having just woken up from a nap to find Cielo missing. He then placed him back in his crib beside his brother and watched the two of them as they snuggled up together.

He decided it best not to let his wife know about Cielo's little encounter with Varia… Yes, for now he would just relish in this small moment of peace as he watched his two precious, precious sons breathe. Truly, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

* * *

Tada! XD Kawaii ne~

Hehehe Cielo and Varia... oh the things I have planned ;P

Don't forget to review XD

-love NyanNyan-suru


End file.
